


Sam and Cat

by notawritersh



Series: sambucky works [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpine - Freeform, Babies, Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Cats, Domestic Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Sambucky, Fluff, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson is a Gift, WinterFalcon - Freeform, babie, babiesn, figaro - Freeform, honest babies, i love them, iblove solcats, literal babies these two, please follow me on twitter, sambucky - Freeform, sambuckyaqqaa, this is very short do not kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notawritersh/pseuds/notawritersh
Summary: When Sam kept leaving Bucky on voicemail, he got worried and rushed home, terrified of what may have happened to him.Turns out, Sam was just catching his zzzs with his cat.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: sambucky works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543903
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Sam and Cat

**Author's Note:**

> these two are the babiest babies to ever babie im so excited for their show stream tfatws 2020

_ Hey man, this is Sam, I'll call you back soon.  _

"Sam, are you okay? Heading home now, call me when you get this."

_ This is Sam, I'll call you back soon. _

"Hey, sorry, traffic. Why aren't you answering? See you later."

_ This is Sam, I'll call y- _

"Damnit," Bucky shoved his phone in his pocket and rubbed his face with his hand before putting the car in reverse, looking around. He turned the car and started heading back to his place using a different route. 

He had went grocery shopping to buy food for Alpine before deciding to buy some snacks for him and Sam. "It'll only be for a few minutes," Bucky had reminded him when he complained about being left alone with the innocent cat. "Try not to kill each other until then."

Bucky had left the house as Sam glared at Alpine with murderous expression.

He was rushing back to their house now, driving as fast as the law allowed him to, occasionally placing an arm over the grocery bag to keep the contents from spilling. It was mainly just cat food, but it had chips there too; Doritos, it was Sam's favourite. 

Alpine was not his favourite, though, and he made sure to let Bucky know that. He rolled his eyes whenever he spoke about the cat and teased him about being a 'furry,' whatever that was. He laughed at Bucky when he was speaking to Alpine, and once, he even threatened to take away the cat's treats because he had been lightly scratched.

He wasn't sure what made Sam hate the cat so much; after all, he was the one who got it for him anyways. Sam had found the cat near a dumpster while he was taking his morning jog and placed him in a box and giving it to Bucky. After that day, though, he could swear that Sam has never once said one good thing about his pet.

He didn't mind, though, what mattered was that Sam let him keep Alpine despite his mysterious hatred of him, and that's all that really mattered.

Bucky finally pulled up at their house, grabbing the grocery bag before slamming the car door closed. His feet crunched the dry golden leaves on the ground as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, quietly placing the bag on the ground and carefully walking around, in case someone unfamiliar was inside. 

It unnerved him, how quiet it was. The only thing he could hear was the quiet rustling of leaves being blown by the wind and the occasional hum of a car engine. They moved out of the city; he hated it there, especially after everything that had happened. Sam agreed and decided to rent out his old house and bought a small cottage in the countryside for both of them.

"Sam?" He called out quietly, taking off his jacket and walking around the kitchen, frowning. Alpine and Sam were nowhere to be found, until he picked up a quiet snore that came from Sam's room. He raised an eyebrow, slowly opening the door, and almost laughed.

Sam was sprawled out on his bed, his face half underneath his pillow as he snored. A blanket messily kept him warm and Bucky noticed something else. A white spot on his friend's bed. He entered the room in order to take a closer look, stepping over open magazines and cords lying on the floor. 

It was Alpine. 

Tiny Alpine, curled up beside Sam, with the man's hand gently resting on his body. His ears twitched occasionally and his whiskers quivered, but overall, they both remained sleeping.

Bucky smiled and sighed a breath of relief, running his fingers through his newly cut hair before shaking his head. 

"Damn you, prick," he whispered to himself before kissing his cheek. He closed the curtains and turned off the lights after looking out the window and noticing that it was getting dark. 

He exited the room quietly, carefully closing the door behind him. Bucky hummed as he put away the groceries, before getting an idea and calling a local animal adoption center. 

That was how Sam "lectured" him the day afterwards while holding a new white cat that he fondly named "Figaro."

**Author's Note:**

> its bad i havent written in a while and its hella short but follow me on twt @ notirlspideyman shameful self promo ok bye


End file.
